


The Potter, The Dark Lord, and The Deathly Hallows

by ame_colours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU!Gellert Grindelwald, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: The Potter family was known as the most harmonious family. But everything changed drastically when Ariana, the last child of family, was attacked by a group of Muggle boys. The family is falling apart, especially when Albus must become the head of the family at an early age and introduced to the charming Tom Riddle. AU!Gellert Grindelwald. Past!Tom Riddle/Albus Dumbledore. One side!Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.





	The Potter, The Dark Lord, and The Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, but this is just a prompt. A very long prompt.  
> I will make this story only if I finally have an idea how to write a very charming and very cunning Tom Riddle. A thing that I doubt will happen in the near future actually... So if anyone wants to make a story based on this prompt, please contact me.

The Potter family was known as the most harmonious family. This family consisted of Lord James Potter as the father, Lily Potter as the mother, and their three children. The first born’s Albus, the second child’s Harry, and the last child -and the only daughter in the family- is Ariana.  
With the head auror as a father and the charm master as a mother, it was not surprising that their two sons and daughter’re also perfect.  
...But everything changed drastically when Ariana was six years old.  
Ariana was seen practicing magic by a group of Muggle boys. When she was unable to show them how to reproduce the magic, they violently assaulted her.The attack left Ariana emotionally scarred and unable to control her magic.  
Angry that the Muggle boys who attacked his daughter were not punished and only obliviated, James than sought revenge by attacked them. Because of this, he was sentenced to Azkaban for life. He refused to reveal the reason for the attack, since Ariana would have sent to St Mungo's if her condition was discovered, as it threatened the Statute of Secrecy.  
To keep her daughter safe, Lily moved the family to Godric's Hollow. Ariana was secluded from the outside world and only her motherand brothers took care of her -especially Harry who is Ariana's favorite and always managed to calm Ariana even though Lily and Albus had failed.  
Unfortunately, since Albus and Harry entered Hogwarts, only Lily was able to took care of Ariana all the time.Too tired in caring for Ariana alone for years made Lily's condition decline.That’s why, when Ariana lost control of her magic, Lily could not stop her daughter and Ariana’smagic explosion killed her.  
Following his mother's passing, Albus then became Harry and Ariana guardian.Harry wanted to drop out so he couldhelp his brother and sister. But Albus did not allow it, as he wanted his younger brother to complete his education. Despite that Harry still wanted to drop out after he saw how often Albus abandoned Ariana in order to dreaming of finding the Deathly Hallows and leading a revolution that would make Muggles subservient to wizards with his new friend and lover, Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
One day, Harry and Albus had a big fight about Harry's future. In rage, Harry pointed out that Albus could not be the heroic leader of the revolution with Ariana in tow. Tom became furious and used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Albus certainly tried to protect his brother and suddenly a violent duel erupted between the threeboys. Ariana tried to help her brother, but couldn't due to her erratic abilities. In the ensuing chaos, Ariana was hit by a stray curse and died.  
No one knew whose curse it was that killed Ariana, but Tom Riddle fled to Germany immediately, so did Albus. Blaming himself for Ariana’s death and because he did not dare to face his only remaining family, Albus then returned to Hogwarts as Professor of Transfiguration. As for Harry, no one knew where he disappeared after the unfortunate events.  
\----xxx----  
Years Later, Albus kept hearing rumors about Tom.He heard how Tom -now known as Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord ever- almost succeeded in conquering the whole of Europewith his army, the Death Eaters. He alsoheard how Tom uncovered the location and managed to seize the Elder Wand.  
But the most disturbing rumor for Albus’s that there’re many eyewitnesses who claim that they often saw the Dark Lord accompanied by a young man with dark hairand Avada Kedavra eyes.  
Albus knew there’s only one way to confirm the rumor. That’s by facing Lord Voldemort directly. However, Albus’s not sure if he able to face his former lover and brother -both in terms of the magical abilities and mentally- if the rumor’s indeed true.  
\----xxx----  
Tom knew exactly how risky an alliance is with Harry Potter. Not only he did not know what the main purpose Harry joined him -Well, Harry had already told him. But there's no way Tom would believe that Harry just wanted to use theDeathly Hallowsto raise his sister from the deathand not because he wanted to become the Master of Death- Tom also had to be on full alert if Harry suddenly betrayed him and tried to kill him to avenge his sister.  
But Tom could not deny how beneficial it was to have Harry beside him.  
Harry managed to make sure his follower’s image did not drop to the fall by ensuring that children and women were not ‘touched’ even though they were captive.Because Harry always took the time to help the wives and children of his followers, the followers could do their duty as much as possible. For a certain reason that even Tom himself was not sure, Harry's presence beside him had convinced the werewolves and the vampires to be willing to join him. Harry also managed to find the Elder Wand before Tom.  
... But no matter how useful Harry might be, he should not have made Tom out of England like this, for Salazar’s sake!  
In contrast to what people thought -Harry’s included- Tom avoided England not because of Albus. Oke, maybe a part of it’s true. But that’s not because he still loves Albus, quite the contrary,Tom had forgotten about Albus completely.  
The real problem’s because it is possible that Albus could change Harry's mind if they met again. Or, Harry would betray him, steal the Deathly Hallows, and run away after they won the invisible cloak from Albus.  
In other words, dealing with Albus would end up losing Harry.  
And that's true, though not as Tom had imagined.  
\----xxx----  
Harry felt pleased. One more Deathly Hallows and his ultimate dream would come true.  
But at the same time Harry felt anxious and frightened and at the same time pleased. How not? The invisible cloak, which is the last Deathly Hallows,is a family heritage and currently owned by his brother. He really did not want to face Albus.  
\----xxx----  
Finally the dispute is inevitable. Albus could no longer turn a blind eye to Tom and Harry's deeds, and tracked them.Albus lost the battle, and Harry grabbed his invisible cloack.  
After that, all hell broke loose.  
Harry stunning Albus and Tom and then performed a ritual to summon the Death. Different from Tom's suspicion, Harry really did not want to be Master of Death. What he really wanted was to resurrect Ariana, even though he had to exchange his life with his sister's life.

**Author's Note:**

> See! This prompt is very long. Hahahaha. ;)


End file.
